Un Desconocido Pianista
by Erini Suun-Ai
Summary: No había visitado de nuevo una tiemda de música o algo que se le relacionara hasta que a Jacob se le ocurrio comprarse una guitarra y saben que...no saben como se lo agradezco. MAL SUMMARY
1. Forastero

**Tu**** Piano**

**Capitulo 1: Forastero  
**

**Bella Pov**

-Pero que demonios es esto ¿tu tocando guitarra?

-Sí Bella no crees que es una genial idea, mira esta es muy bonita

A mi bello amigo Jacob se le había ocurrido venir hoy a comprar una guitarra andaba en una etapa artística y se a propuesto aprender a tocarla, por dios no se ni como se le ocurrió quizás aquella nueva novia lo convenció, me dijo que su nombre era Irinia era bailarina o algo así no dudo que era bonita pero de cierto modo era todo lo contrario a mi amigo.

-Bella, bella…yuhu- entonces vi frente a mi rostro una mano que me hizo salir de mis pensamientos

-Lo siento ¿Qué pasa?-

-Mira está, ¿que te parece, es bonita no?-me señalo una guitarra que estaba en la entrada

-Sí lo es-dije sin mucho interés

-Esto no te interesa verdad

-Jacob lo siento sabes que te apoyo en todo y si ahora quieres tocar guitarra como la semana pasada querías aprender origami no me interesa, solo no me involucres ¿vale?-

-Esta bien ya entendí- Su rostro se vio dolido pero cambio al instante- entonces solo deja escojo una que le guste a Iri y nos vamos- dicho esto salió disparado hacia la sección de guitarras dejándome sola. Algunas veces pensaba que este chico era algo bipolar pero en fin lo dejaría que escogiera su maldita guitarra ya después Billy lo regañaría, y es que estaba en todo su derecho en menos de un mes Jacob había querido aprender origami, ballet, decoración, pintura, artesanía y ahora guitarra.

Decidí dejar de martirizarme y ver si encontraba algo interesante en esta tienda desde que mi mamá murió cuando tenia 12 años no había visitado una tienda de música. Ella tocaba el piano, en casa teníamos uno pero cuando ella murió le pedí a Charlie que se deshiciera de el y lo hizo sin renegar, el tan solo verlo me la recordaba y nos hacia sufrir a ambos, por esto no solo deje de visitar tiendas de música sino que deje de ir a conciertos y todo lo que a ella se relacionara.

Entonces lo escuche, una hermosa melodía de la quel no reconocía su nombre pero la recordaba vagamente haberela oido, no pude impedir que mi curiosidad me arrastrara hasta aquel lugar de donde provenía, me quede inmóvil viendo como las manos de aquel desconocido acariciaban las teclas de un bello piano blanco, era como si con el tan solo hecho de el pensar la nota deseada esta sonara, como si les ordenara.

No supe cuanto tiempo había estado ahí hasta que ya no hubo nada que escuchar, fue como si la música me hipnotizara y me llevara a un lugar donde solo existía yo. En ese momento aquel joven se giro y quede de nuevo hipnotizada solo que esta vez a causa de su belleza, una belleza casi imposible, una belleza que no debería existir en este mundo, una belleza que dolía apreciar.

-Hola-saludo

-Hola – respondí y el solo me miraban, sus ojos eran hermosos me perdí en ellos por un instante...Isabella reacciona di algo- como tocas realmente bien- pero su voz me saco de mis pensamientos

-¿Te gusto?- que voz

-Sí mucho esa melodía es realmente bella, me suena conocida pero no recuerdo su nombre.

-Bueno de hecho la acabo de aprender la partitura estaba sobre el piano y solo la seguí -se giro a buscar las hojas y las tomo entre sus manos-… mira aquí esta su nombre ... dice que es de un tal Platt ¿te suena el nombre?- que si me sonaba el nombre era uno de los interpretes favoritos de mamá

-Sí, lo conozco es muy bueno... Dices que la aprendiste ahora puedo preguntar ¿en cuánto tiempo?-Pareció dudar y después respondió

-Me parece que 2 horas...-oh Pero que descortés he sido... Hola mi nombre es Edward y ¿el tuyo es?

-Oh el mío es Isabella llámame Bella, mucho gusto

-Bella, bella o hermosa en italiano- dios esto me derritió ahora debería estar sonrojada, pero si apenas lo conocía ¿como alguien que acababa de conocer me provocaba todo esto? Pero esto paso a segundo plano ya que solo quería una cosa y era que volviera a tocar esta pieza, y me debatía entre si pedírselo o quedarme con las ganas.

-Bella te gustaría que la volviera a tocar para ti- parecía que me había leído la mente no salían palabras de mi boca solo pude asentir.

Este chico era extraño nunca lo había visto quizá era un forastero – Y Edward ¿vives aquí en Port Angeles?

-No solo vine de paso por unas horas, me dirijo a Alaska pero Washington siempre me ha parecido un lugar extraordinario, en especial por tener pequeños pueblos y ciudades

-Lo es créeme, he vivido en un pueblo cercano toda mi vida, espero que tu corta estancia sea de tu agrado – el no era como cualquiera, había algo en el que era sobrenatural, no lo se, quizá me estaba volviendo paranoica

-¿Lista?- Pregunto

-Sí- y la melodía comenzó a surgir del piano y yo volví a volar, volví a soñar, y me perdí en un espacio donde solo yo existía, acompañada de una melodía conocida y nueva a la vez ya que era interpretada por las manos de un dios.

-Yuhuu… ¿Bella? ¿Bella estas bien?, YUHUU- y entonces volví a ver frente a mi la gran mano de Jacob..pero esta ves no solo se movia frente a mi sino que a cada segundo estaba más cerca de mi rostro.- agg pero que molesto interrumpir en este momento.

-AUCH! Bella no tenías por que haber hecho eso, -se quejo mi amigo al recibir un manotazo de mi parte-es que parecías como hipnotizada mirando hacia el piano ¿qué veías?

-Como que ¿qué veía? A quien más voy a ver sino a Edward- volteé pero no había nadie el banco estaba vacio la mochila no estaba, él no estaba.

-¿Pero quién diablos es Edward? Bella aquí no hay nadie cuando llegue estabas como ida viendo el piano, que por cierto estaba vacio y si hubiera habido alguien aquí lo hubiera visto salir ya que la única salida esta ahí y tiene que pasar por el área de guitarras para salir. Bella creo que te estas volviendo loca será mejor que nos vallamos a casa, creo que necesitas descansar.

_Pero si yo lo vi un joven de mi edad tocaba el piano, yo hable con el no me lo pude a ver imaginado, le di la mano cuando se presento, quizá solo estaba tan inmersa en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta cuando se fue, si eso debió haber sido. E_n mi rostro solo quedo la sensación de dos lagrimas, al no estar el y no se porque esosignificabaun pequeño vacio.

-¿Bueno y a todo esto encontraste tu guitarra?

-si es hermosa vamos a casa y ahí te toco algo ¿vale?

-Esta bien aunque no creo que tu papá se ponga muy feliz

-Ya veras que sí además a ese viejo amargado no le vendría mal un poco de música para alegrarse.

**Edward Pov**

Esta melodía era hermosa la había visto sobre el piano cuando entre a esta tienda ni siquiera se por que entre, solo lo hice.

Cuando termine de tocarla un aroma dulce llego a mí, había estado tan inmerso en el piano que no me había percatado de su presencia hasta que me gire.

Hola-dije

-Hola- dijo se veía un poco nerviosa

-¿Te gusto?- no sabía por que, pero me veía en la necesidad de hacerle esta pregunta. Quería que le gustara.

-Sí mucho, esa melodía es realmente bella; me suena conocida pero no recuerdo su nombre.-dijo, se veía confundida

-Bueno de hecho la acabo de aprenderla la partitura estaba sobre el piano y solo la seguí… mira aquí esta su nombre dice que es de un tal Platt ¿te suena el nombre?- era extraño no podía leer su mente y no sabía la razón.

-Sí lo conozco, es muy bueno. Dices que la aprendiste ahora ¿puedo preguntar en cuánto tiempo?-dude entre si decirle la verdad. Quizá seria extraño que un humano aprendiera una melodía en menos de 5 minutos por lo que decidí mentirle

-Me parece que 2 horas. Pero que descortés he sido hola mi nombre es Edward y ¿el tuyo es?-pregunte. Lo quería saber todo de ella era hermosa y esos ojos chocolate, cálidos me hipnotizaban, a pesar de que su sangre me llamaba no podía hacerle daño, no a un ángel como ella.

-Oh, el mío es Isabella llámame Bella, mucho gusto-Bella un nombre italiano

-Bella , bella o hermosa o en italiano- dije eso en voz alta, eso creo por que la vi sonrojarse levemente

-Bella te gustaría que la volviera a tocar para ti- al parecer lo deseaba y solo asintió.

– Y Edward ¿vives aquí en Port Angeles?

-No solo vine de paso por unas horas, me dirijo a Alaska pero Washington siempre me ha parecido un lugar extraordinarioen especial por sus pequeños pueblos y ciudades-volví a mentir

-Lo es créeme he vivido en un pueblo cercano toda mi vida, espero que tu corta estancia sea de tu agrado. -Yo vivia también cerca de aqui y jamás la había visto creo que tendría que empezar a poner más atención, sabiendo que ella esta aquí

-¿Lista?- Pregunte

-Sí- comencé a tocar y ella pareció volar se veía tan hermosa con los ojos cerrados, totalmente un ángel. Termine de tocar pero ella parecía hipnotizada por la melodía dos lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas pero ella no reaccionaba, me acerque y las seque depositando dos castos besos en su mejilla, ¿pero que diablos me pasaba?¿ como una simple humana me causaba esto? Entonces leí la mente de un chico que se acercaba _"Espero que le guste esta guitarra a Bella si es así ella se va a poner feliz" _por un momento creí que se refería a Bella pero entonces en su mente apareció el rostro de otra mujer hermosa pero no tanto como lo era Bella. Se acercaba y no me arriesgaría a que me viera así que salí a velocidad vampírica del lugar para seguir mi camino, quizá volvería a Port Angeles algun otro día para verla pero yo para ella solo sería el chico del piano, un chico que quiza solo fuera parte de su imaginación,

CHICAS ESTA ES UNA NUEVA HISTORIA ESPERO LES GUSTE Y BUENO DEJEN COMENTARIOS PARA SABER QUE PIENSA.

YA TENGO VARIOS CAPITULOS MÁS...PERO NO PPODRE ACTUALIZAR MAS QUE CADA VIERNES O SABADO.

LEX :D


	2. ¿Alusinaciones?

**Capitulo 2: ¿Alusinaciones?**

**Bella Pov  
**

-Chicos hola ya están de vuelta ¿qué tal les fue?-

-Bien Charlie aunque creo que Bella se esta volviendo loca

-¿Bella, donde esta ?-escuchamos la voz de Charlie mientras se acercaba

-Aquí estoy papá ¿que pasa?- pregunte se veía un poco exaltado

-Lo mismo pregunto Jack dice que te estas volviendo loca, no entiendo a que se refiere con eso pero ¿estas bien?

-Sí papá por Dios me espantaste, además que le haces caso al tonto de Jacob y si me vuelvo loca será ni mas ni menos que su culpa.

-¿Qué?-Charlie estaba confundido-¿chicos de que hablan Bella no creo que te estés volviendo loca ni que te vuelvas loca por favor explíquense?

-No es nada no le hagas caso es que fuimos a una tienda de música…-

-¿a una tienda de música pero si a Bella no le gustan las tiendas de música?

-Papá deja te explico y créeme no fue exactamente mi idea… bueno en que iba…ahh si, fuimos a esa tienda porque Jacob quiere ahora aprender a tocar guitarra y se la paso buscando una que le gustara a Irinia su "angel"_-_nótese el sarcasmo, no que estuviera celosa peor es que no me caía muy bien- ya que Jack tardaba tanto, para no aburrirme decidí ver la tienda no se si había algo interesante y fue cuando escuche a un chico tocar una melodía de Platt y pues…,- Charlie no necesitaba saber más- en eso llego Jacob y nos interrumpió, me imagino que lo asusto por quedespués ya no estaba.

-Como yo asustarlo pero si soy todo un galán- y estallo en risas, solo a el le parecía gracioso- bueno ya enserio yo no asuste a nadie cuando llegue a esa parte de la tienda ni había nadie, solo estabas tu como ida contemplando el piano ese.

-No es verdad el estaba ahí Jacob-

-QUE NO ESTABA-

-SI ESTABA- repetí yo

-NO ESTABA Y PUNTO SOLO ESTABAS TÚ-sentencio

-QUE SI ESTABA YO LO VI LO SALUDE Y…Y…-

-A ver ya vasta dejen de estar peleando por eso, es solo una tontería que más da si el chico este estaba o no, no los quiero volver a ver peleando.-en ese momento llego Billy

-¿Quienes pelean?-pregunto confundido

-¡BILLIY! Hola ¿Cómo estas?-corri al amigo de mi padre y lo abrace

-Muy bien pequeña gracias, ¿por que peleabas con Jacob? ¿Qué te ha hecho este tonto hijo mío?

-Nada es solo que dice que estoy loca, pero yo no tuve la culpa para que me lleva a esa tienda de música-

-Tienda de música y ¿Qué hacían en un atienda de música?- pregunto

-Es que Jacob quería comprar, bueno compro una guitarra según el ahora va a ser guitarrista o no se que locura-

-¡GUITARRISTA!, pero que demonios se te ha metido en la cabeza-uppss creo que no debí haber dicho eso- ahora una guitarra es que tu no tienes remedio Jacob Black- mi amigo me fulmino con la mirada-fue esa tal Irina verdad esa niña no tiene una vida y por eso se la pasa metiendo te esas ideas. Jovencito creo que tenemos que hablar muy seriamente.- dicho esto se despidieron y salieron de casa.

-Bella cariño segura de que estas bien-pregunto preocupado mi padre. Algunas veces Charlie era muy exagerado y se preocupaba en exceso, en pocas palabras a veces parecía un padre.

No que sea uno malo pero siempre me habia dado mi independencia perounos años despues de que murio máma se le metio en la cabeza la idea de que no me cuidaba como debia-aunque para mi era el MEJOR- así que por cualquier pequeñes se alteraba.

-Estoy bien papá solo no le hagas caso a Jacob, será mejor que me valla a descansar ha sido un día muy largo, por cierto mañana iré a la librería no pude ir, por ir a esa dichosa tienda.

-Aun son las 6 pero esta bien que descanses, ten cuidado ¿quieres que te acompañe mañana?

-No papá estaré bien y además a ti no te gustan las librerías-jaja lo quería demasiado mamá siempre me dijo que no era un hombre que demostraba sus sentimientos a menos que fuera necesario pero que a pesar de ella nos quería y nos protegía y era justo lo que ahora estaba haciendo.-Enserio papá no te preocupes vale yo te hablo si necesito algo. Bueno me voy a acostar hasta mañana- subí corriendo las escaleras pero me detuve antes de entrar-PAPÁ TE QUIERO QUE PASES BUENA NOCHE-grite no espere que me contestara y entre a mi habitación.

No tenia sueño así me cambie mi ropa por la pijama y me dispuse a buscar mi i pod en mi mochila se lo había prestado a Jake y hasta hoy me lo había devuelto lo encendí y le puse play la primera canción que sonó era en español pero tenia un muy buen ritmo como romántico, el nombre era "perdido en ti de Diego González", fui a mi computadora teclee el nombre y la traduje de verdad era una bella canción creo que de ahora en adelante comenzaría a escuchar música en español. Para mi sorpresa toda la lista era de música en español. Me fui a acostar y no supe ni como ni a que hora me quede dormida quizá las canciones me arrullaron.

Me levante a bañarme para despejar el cansancio restante, me vestí y baje a desayunar. Charlie ya no estaba solo había una nota sobre la mesa que decía:

"_Bella tuve que irme muy temprano a trabajar, ten cuidado cuando vallas a la librería espero que cuando regreses ya este yo aquí y si tienes ganas saldremos a cenar fuera. Te quiero. Charlie"_

Solo me serví un plato de cereal y después salí de casa y me dirigí a la librería pero como mi camioneta estaba en el taller me tuve que ir en bus llevaba meses buscando un libro así que lo habia pedido, por eso ahora solo iría a recogerlo ya lo había encargado me lo habían recomendado se llamaba _Carmen _muchos se referían a la historia como hermosa y otros como triste, peor yo no opinaría hasta haberla leído.

Entre a la librería y la joven que me atendió me lo dio feliz no sin antes referirme que aquella historia era muy triste. Creo que lo comenzaría cuanto antes para irme haciendo una idea. Cerca había un parque, mire mi reloj y aun eran las 3 Charlie no me esperaba hasta las 6:00, me senté en una banca y comencé a leerlo:

"_Tenia yo veinte años y, a mis solas, me juzgaban un poquito calavera. En las noches…"_

Un fuerte sonido me saco de mis pensamientos, mire mi reloj y ya eran las 5:00 por Dios como no me había dado cuenta, cerré el libro y comencé a caminar. Iba de regreso a casa y pase junto aquella tienda de música no había visto su nombre se llamaba "Un musical Crepúsculo" comencé a alejarme pero algo me llamaba no lo se quizá mi curiosidad, regrese sobre mis pasos y entre a la tienda el joven me saludo con un hola, le respondí y camine hacia el lugar donde se encontraba el hermoso piano blanco.

Escuchaba aquella melodía de Platt lo que me dio una esperanza de volverlo a ver, no se por que pero aun guardaba esa esperanza.

Cuando llegue ahí solo había un tocadiscos del cual salía aquella melodía. Desilusionada decidí irme a casa pero antes de que pudiera dar un paso alguien me llamo.

_-Bella. Hola ¿buscas a alguien?..._

_

* * *

_

CHICAS DE NUEVO LES QUIERO AGRADECER POR ACEPTAR TAN BIEN ESTA HISTORIA DEL MISMOMODO ESPERO LES GUSTE Y ME DEN SUS COMENTARIOS POSITIVOS Y NEGATIVOS.

GRACIAS CHICAS Y YA NO ACTUALIZO HASTA EL FIN DE SEMANA

LEX


	3. Regresaste

**Capitulo 3**

**_Bella_**

_-Bella. Hola ¿buscas a alguien?__-_

Me gire de manera lenta para observar a quien había articulado esa pregunta, cual fue mi sorpresa al ver a...

-Mike por dios hombre me asustaste-

-Jaja Bella lo siento no fue mi intención ¿pero qué haces aquí a estas horas?-

-Amm… que te importa y yo debería hacer la misma pregunta ¿Qué haces aquí desde cuando te gusta la música?-lo preguntaba porque según tenia entendido el trabajaba en la tienda de deportes de sus padres.

-Muy graciosa Bella, no estoy aquí por gusto a la música menos a este tipo l-lo dijo señalando el xilógrafo no entendía a que se refería con "este tipo de música" lo deje pasar y espere para que continuara- yo soy más de música Rock, Meta, y bueno en realidad necesitaba un ingreso extra y aquí había una vacante así que aquí estoy y tú ¿buscas a alguien? Te vi ayer por aquí solo que no me atreví a acercarme.

-Oh ya veo que bien y no... no busco a nadie

-Estas segura como ayer te vi hablando con otro chico-parecía molesto, en fin no me importaba

- bueno…pues…yo…solo quería…

-Aja...- pero que fastidio

-mmm...saber si el disco que estaba puesto esta en venta es que la verdad me gusta mucho Platt

-Lo..¿lo conoces?- parecía sorprendido

-Claro es mi intérprete favorito, y también lo era de mi madre.

-No lo había imaginado. Y si esta a la venta solo nos quedaban dos pero el chico con el que hablabas ayer se llevo uno así que solo queda este tuviste suerte pediré que te lo cobren.

Solo me limite a asentir y esperar, no tardo mucho en regresar y me entrego una bolsa en la que venia el disco – ¿Bella traes tu auto?- preguntó, este chico si que era un fastidioso

-No quería caminar así que vine en autobús

-Bueno no es que sea entrometido-¿enserio? jaja ok se que suena un poco mal pero dios si lo es- pero me imagino que sabes que los sábados por la tarde el ultimo bus para Forks sale antes de las 5 ¿lo sabes verdad?- mi cara cambio de fastidio a pánico mire el reloj y eran mas de las cinco para ser exactos 5:18 el ultimo bus había salido hace 18 minutos

-No no lo sabía, Charlie me va a matar con razón me dijo que no tardara y tratara de regresar antes de las 4 de la tarde- lo decía más para mi misma que para Mike tonto por que no me lo había dicho antes.

-Bella…Bella…¡Bellaaaaaaaa!- me grito Mike lo que me hizo salir de mis pensamientos- tranquila no te preocupes yo tengo aquí mi auto y mi turno termina en media hora si lo quieres yo te puedo llevar ¿qué te parece?-pregunto, su cara era de esperanza. Dios ¿qué hago?

Ahh como me hubiera gustado decirle que no pero si me negaba tendría que llamar a Charlie y el se molestaría. No debí pensarlo mucho aunque no me agradara la idea no tenia de otra.

- Bueno pues…-dilo ya Isabella

_-Bella ¿eres tú?- _esa voz no la confundiría con ninguna otra, me gire para encontrarme con aquel chico de belleza inigualable que era acompañada o mejor dicho tan solo realzada con aquella melodía de fondo tan hermosa la_ capanella _de Paganini esto si era como de película… reacciona me gritaba una voz en mi interior

-Edward… hola pero…pensé que no te vería más- tonta Bella que te pasa es solo un chico

-Amm lo siento si quieres me voy-dijo con una cara de ofensa a medias ya que también sonreía mientras señalaba la puerta

-No, no, no quise decir eso, quédate, es solo que estoy desesperada tengo que llegar a casa en 40 minutos y es algo imposible. Y Charlie se preocupara y me va a castigar... Oh Dios mío- _Controlate Bella no te vas a poner a llorar ahora verdad_. Y antes de que me diera cuenta el me había tomado de los hombros y me sacudía, no de forma violenta solo para tranquilizarme

-Tranquila Bella si deseas yo te puedo llevar a casa tengo mi auto aquí afuera

-¿En serio? No quiero molestar- estaba al borde de las lágrimas

-Por supuesto, ven vamos- y me llevo fuera de la tienda.

En cuanto salimos una ráfaga de viento me golpeo haciéndome estremecer, hacia mucho frio y para colmo de males no traía un suéter al parecer Edward se percato de esto se quito su Chamarra y me la ofreció, en otra ocasión no la hubiera aceptado pero en este momento no estaba para negativas, la tome y me la coloque mientras él abría la puerta de un flamante Volvo plateado y esperaba a que subiera así lo hice dentro del auto el ambiente era cálido y antes de que me diera cuanta ya tenia a Edward sentado a mi lado.

-¿Lista para ir a casa?

-Sí. Enserio muchas gracias

-No hay nada que agradecer cualquiera hubiera hecho lo mismo al parecer el chico ese te lo propuso también

-Oh es verdad Mike… me había olvidado de él bueno ya después hablaremos ahora solo me importa llegar a casa en…-mire mi reloj y entre de nuevo en pánico- 30 minutos es ¡IMPOSIBLE!

-Bella ¿confías en mí?

-Eso creo. Además no tengo otra opción

-Ok con eso me conformo ahora abróchate el cinturón-

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-Bella solo confía- y asentí e hice lo que me pidió pero pronto me arrepentí

-¡AHHHHHHH!...

_**Edward**_

No sabía si regresar a la tienda o no ¿qué sentido tendría? Quizá ella y apenas me recuerde y por lo que escuche cuando hablaba con su amigo al parecer no le agradaban las tiendas de música la pregunta era ¿por qué?

Aunque quizá eso era algo que jamás averiguaría.

Quizás era mejor quedarme en casa y solo recordarla como un Hermoso ángel, por que eso era ella un ángel.

Finalmente me decidí por quedarme en casa tocando el piano, solo repetía aquella melodía que le había tocado el día anterior.

-¡Ya basta!- Alice y Jasper gritaron al unisonó en el marco de la puerta- Edward por favor si tantas ganas tienes de volverla a ver búscala pero ya basta. Jazzy no hace más que quejarse lo estas lastimando- esta era Alice siempre preocupándose por su amado Japer.

-Lo siento de verdad Jasper, es solo que no puedo evitarlo

-Te entiendo pero podrías hacerlo fuera de casa, si estas así por no verla desde ayer en la tarde no me quiero ni imaginar como te pondrás cuando no la veas una semana.

-Mira déjate de T-O-N-T-E-R-I-A-S y ve a esa tienda a buscarla y no regresas a menos que la encuentres o por lo menos la veas

-Pero yo no creo que ella regrese, por….

-¡EDWARD CULLEN FUERA DE AQUÍ!

Antes de que me sacara ella misma salí de casa lo mas rápido posible tome mi auto y conduje a la tienda, llegue en poco tiempo pero no salí del auto aun no lo decidía quizá ella ni siquiera volvería en un tiempo.

Entonces la vi caminando por la calle con un libro en las manos, se detuvo junto a la tienda parecía se debatía entre entrar o no, después de varios segundos comienzo a caminar pero tan solo unos pasos regreso y entro en ella.

Tenia que entrar pero que le iba decir le había mentido al decirle que solo estaba de paso por la ciudad y si me preguntaba que le respondería _"La verdad es que te mentí y vivo muy cerca de aquí"._

Tonto, tonto me repetía a mi mismo. Entonces escuche que alguien gritaba su nombre no pude más y salí del auto estando en la puerta aun me debatía entre si entrar y enfrentarla o solo irme como le había dicho. No podía hacerlo tenia que verla por lo menos una ultima vez.

Entre y la vi platicando con un chico rubio, su mente gritaba que le gustaba y que debía hacer algo para estar con ella, era tan molesto. Decidido a terminar con aquello me acerque.

-Bella ¿eres tú?-dije con un tono sorprendido se giro lentamente y en cuanto me vio su expresión cambio de preocupación a confusión.

-Edward… hola pero…pensé que no te vería más- dijo torpemente

-Amm lo siento si quieres me voy-dije mientras señalaba la puerta, sabia que se extrañaría de verme aquí

-No, no, no quise decir eso, quédate, es solo que estoy desesperada tengo que llegar a casa en 40 minutos y es algo imposible. Y Charlie se preocupara y me va a castigar... Oh Dios mío- estaba desesperada casi al borde de las lágrimas me dolía verla así, un ángel como ella no puede llorar, un ángel como ella debe siempre estar feliz. La tome por los hombros y la sacudí de manera cuidadosa solo para tranquilizarla

-Tranquila Bella si deseas yo te puedo llevar a casa tengo mi auto aquí afuera-le ofrecí

-¿En serio? No quiero molestar- Pero que decía molestar, si ella lo deseaba la llevaría hasta el fin del mundo

-Por supuesto, ven vamos- y así la lleve fuera de la tienda.

Fuera hacia mucho frío y Bella no tenia suéter así que le ofrecí el mío feliz por que lo utilizara además a mi el frío no me molestaba, lo tomo y se lo coloco mientras yo abría la puerta de mi auto para que subiera, después de que lo hiciera me uní a ella.

-¿Lista para ir a casa?- pregunte

-Sí. Enserio muchas gracias- dijo

-No hay nada que agradecer cualquiera hubiera hecho lo mismo al parecer el chico ese te lo propuso también- no se por que pero ese estaba demasiado interesado en Bella

-Oh es verdad Mike… me había olvidado de él bueno ya después hablaremos ahora solo me importa llegar a casa en… 30 minutos es ¡IMPOSIBLE!- cuando dijo lo primero el fuego dentro de mi se calmo, pero no era momento para pensar en mí ella de verdad estaba preocupada y como dije antes haría todo por ella.

-Bella ¿confías en mí?- pregunte

-Eso creo. Además no tengo otra opción- eso era cierto

-Ok con eso me conformo ahora abróchate el cinturón- le pedí se veía confundida

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- pregunto en su voz había un poco de ¿miedo?

-Bella solo confía- solo asintió y se abrocho el cinturón

-¡AHHHHHH!- fue lo que escuche salir de su boca en cuanto arranque el auto

* * *

Ok un capítulo más no pensaba actualizar hasta el sábado pero bueno ya lo hice, quizá les parezca confuso pero el siguiente entenderán espero les guste y ya saben sinceridad en los comentarios. Recuerden una historia misteriosa .

Mi Razón de vivir no se cuando actualicé quizá ese si hasta el sábado porque debo editar el cap pero si lo tengo antes lo subo.

Un beso y chaito!


	4. Fiesta

**CAPITULO 4**

**E****dward**

_-Bella solo confía- solo asintió y se abrocho el cinturón _

_-¡AHHHH!- fue lo que escuche salir de su boca en cuanto arranque el auto ….._

Mientras manejaba me preguntaba una cosa ¿si Bella supiera quien soy hubiera aceptado venir conmigo?, bueno no exactamente venir pero que yo la llevara a casa o hubiera preferido que aquel chico de la tienda la llevara porque digo en cuanto entre a la tienda me parecio que Bella lo olvido por completo y cuando le pregunte si quería que yo la llevara no dudo ni un minuto, aunque no me desagrado nada por el contrario me agrado saber que ni siquiera lo recordaba…

-EDWARDDDDD… FRENA POR FAVOR PARAAAAA…- los gritos de Bella me sacaron de mis pensamientos- PARAAAA…- al instante me gire a verla estaba blanca, digo ella es pálida pero aun más

-¿Qué pasa? ¿por qué gritas?

-¿QUE, QUÉ PASA… ES QUE NO TE DAS CUENTA QUE VAS A MAS DE 180… ME QUIERES MATAR O QUÉ?- era verdad iba tan metido en mis propios pensamientos que no me había percatado de mantener la velocidad y evitar que ella se asustara, mire el tablero y era cierto iba a 178 km/h

-Uy es verdad disculpa Bella iba pensando en otras cosas

-Si me di cuenta llevaba gritando como 2 minutos ¿Dios Edward puedes ser más cuidadoso?

-Sí discúlpame- pero que egoísta soy me recrimine a mi mismo

-No, discúlpame tú a mi, soy un poco paranoica pero es que de verdad me asuste pensé que te habías quedado dormido no me respondías. Enserio la que debe pedir una disculpa soy yo, tu te tomas la molestia de traerme a casa y yo te grito- se veía tan tierna sonrojada era como una pequeña que había sido reprendida por haber hecho una travesura

-De que te ríes Edward- no me había percatado que esos pensamientos hicieron que mis labios se curvearan en una sonrisa

-Nada lo siento es solo que eres un poco extraña, pareciera que sufres cambios de humor repentinos

-¡TONTO!- dijo mientras me golpeaba el hombro- Oye estamos muy cerca de mi casa te podrías estacionar aquí no quiero llegar a casa en tu auto…. No que tenga algo malo pero no quiero tener que darle explicaciones a Charlie no estoy para eso ahora.

-Esta bien- dije mientras me estacionaba abrí la puerta para salir del auto, la vi tiritar y darse la vuelta pero yo ya estaba de su lado para ayudarla a bajar. Le tendí mi mano pero al ver que dudaba en tomarla decidí retirarla y esperar a que ella sola bajara.

-Edward, enserio muchas gracias por todo no se que hubiera sido de mi si no apareces tendría que haber llamado a mi padre y se hubiera puesto furioso

-No te preocupes para mi fue todo un gusto y si no hubiera aparecido estoy seguro de que tu amigo ¿Cuál es su nombre?- le pregunte a pesar de que lo sabia no quería que se confundiera

-Mike

-Ah ok, estoy seguro de que el hubiera estado encantado de ser tu héroe y traerte a casa- solo lo dije para ver su reacción, esta chica era un libro abierto llena de emociones y me encantaría leer cada una de sus paginas jamás me cansaría de hacerlo.

-Mira agradezco que hayas sido tu y no el pareciera que me acosa me da un poco de miedo- dicho esto me sentí un poco incomodo si supiera que yo la había estado esperando fuera de la tienda esperando que volviera-¿me estas escuchando Edward?

-Em… si lo siento estoy un poco distraído ¿que me decías?-que me pasaba

-Te decía que no es necesario me lleves hasta casa es aquí a la siguiente calle no te preocupes puedo arreglármelas sola-no quería que la acompañara o era otra cosa

-No es problema puedo ir hasta tu casa y regresar a mi auto vamos-se veía indecisa pero al final me sonrió continuo caminando poco después llegamos frente a una casa no muy grande ni tan pequeña en la que bien podrían vivir hasta 3 personas, en pocas palabras tenia una belleza tan especial como Bella. Permanecimos parados en la acera al parecer no había nadie en casa, ya que no podía percibir los pensamientos de otra persona.

-Creo que no hay nadie

-Si eso parece quizá Charlie se quedo trabajando pero bueno gracias por traerme hasta aquí Edward, no era necesario pero gracias

-Por favor, deja de agradecerme algo que hice con mucho gusto-solo nos quedamos mirando hasta que se escucharon ruidos y supe por sus pensamientos que se trataba del chico con el que estaba en la tienda ayer.

Al parecer Bella se percato de los ruidos porque volteo al lugar de donde estos provenian.

Decidí desaparecer quizá en otra ocasión le daría una explicación a Bella por todas mis huidas, solo me escondí detrás de unos matorrales no quería dejarla hasta percatarme que estaba segura dentro de casa.

Por fin el chico se dejo ver y la saludo

_-Bella hola ¿Dónde te habías metido llevo horas esperándote? __Por cierto escuche voces ¿hablabas con alguien?- Bella _se giro buscándome pero al percatarse que yo no estaba su cara cambió de una sonrisa cambio a una que no supe interpretar

-_No Jacob, y ¿quien es el que se esta volviendo loco? ahora oyes voces y además te estas quedando ciego porque si no te has dado cuenta vengo sola- _dijo de forma juguetona mientras le golpeaba el hombro_-bueno y a todo esto ¿Qué haces por aquí, para qué me buscabas?_

_-Que chistosita Isabella…ah es verdad pues Charlie me envió a avisarte que llegaría más tarde que no te preocupes_

_-Me lo imagine al no ver las luces encendidas. Gracias, solo era eso_

_-Wow Bella pero que chamarra esta genial pero ¿no crees que te queda un poco grande?_

_-¡Oh!-respondio sorprendida al parecer se habia olvidado de ella igual que yo- Si es que no me di cuenta cuando la empaque debe ser de algún amigo o de Phill el esposo de mamá -_su sorpresa era tan encantadora, en serio jamás me cansaría de ver cada uno de sus gestos

_-Ok y no, no era todo venia a invitarte a una fiesta es en Seattle la organizo Irinia ¿Vas?-_una fiesta en Seattle así que de eso hablaban aquel grupo de chicos esta mañana

_-No lo se Jack estoy un poco cansada_

_-Anda vamos prometo traerte de regreso temprano __¿Síií?_-parecía un pequeño pidiéndole a su madre le comprara un juguete

_-Esta bien pero no pongas esa cara ¿a qué hora es?_

_-Mmm exactamente en 1 hora_

_-Por Dios Jacob me pudiste haber avisado antes_

_-Lo siento de hecho te estoy esperando desde las 4:45 pero no llegabas _

_-Ok vamos entremos para que me puede dar un baño y vestirme_

Ambos caminaron hasta llegar a la puerta y perderse dentro de la casa no quise seguir escuchando así que decidí regresar al auto y manejar hasta casa.

Al llegar note algo extraño Alice y Jasper pensaban en… ¿comida mexicana? Rosalie y Emmett en… ¿comida Tailandesa? Ok esto no era exactamente bueno, camine hasta la puerta de manera precavida pero en cuanto la abrí una Alice muy contenta y Emmett me saltaron encima gritando a coro

-¡NOS VAMOS DE FIESTA!

-¿Pero que diablos les pasa a ustedes dos?-pregunte un poco molesto

-Se los dije-esta era Rose

Antes de preguntar nada lei la mente de Rose y continue -A ver ¿Quién les dijo eso?- hecha la pregunta tres dedos señalaban a Alice

-Traicioneros-grito esta al mismo tiempo que les sacaba la lengua-pero Eddi verdad que si iremos anda tú te mueres de ganas por ir anda solo un rato ¿SÍÍ?-esa carita de Alice maldita sea por que siempre consigue lo que quiere

-Esta bien pero solo un rato

-Ehhhh, se los dije- dijo a los demás presentes enseñándoles su rosada lengua otra vez

En cuanto ella dejo de hacer su acto de infantilismo todos salieron corriendo a sus habitaciones para saber que se pondrian y yo con toda la calma del mundo hice lo mismo.

* * *

Un capitulo más ¿les esta gustando o les parece que no va por buen camino?

bueno seguire subiendo caps de este espero les gusten jiji

ya sabes comentarios, aportaciones.

Lex


	5. ¿Los Cullen?

**Ca****pitulo 5**

**Bella**

Estaba agradeciéndole a Edward cuando comencé a oír ruidos que venían de detrás de la casa me gire para ver si era alguien o solo un animal, los sonidos eran cada vez más fuertes y ¿quien era?... mi tonto amigo Jacob.

-Bella hola ¿Dónde te habías metido llevo horas esperándote? Por cierto escuche voces ¿hablabas con alguien?-su pregunta me sorprendió que no veía que venia con…me gire pero ahí no había nadie, Edward había vuelto a desaparecer

-No Jacob, y ¿quien es el que se esta volviendo loco? ahora oyes voces y además te estas quedando ciego porque si no te has dado cuenta vengo sola- lo dije de manera bromista para que no se diera cuenta de mi nerviosismo, ya que él había desaparecido de nuevo-y a todo esto ¿Qué haces por aquí, ¿para qué me buscabas?

-Que chistosita Isabella…ah es verdad pues Charlie me envió a avisarte que llegaría más tarde que no te preocupes-odiaba que me llamara así pero lo deje pasar

-Me lo imagine al no ver las luces encendidas. Gracias ¿solo era eso?

-Wow Bella pero que chamarra esta genial pero ¿no crees que te queda un poco grande?-Oh, oh la chamarra de Edward no se la regrese, que le digo, que le digo… eso es!

-Oh! Si es que no me di cuenta cuando la empaque debe ser de algún amigo o de Phill el esposo de mamá-¿por qué no? a fin de cuentas el no conocía mi ropa ¿o si? espere a que hablara así no metería la pata

-Ok-dijo extrañado pero al parecer se la creyo- y no, no era todo venia a invitarte a una fiesta es en Seattle la organizo Irina ¿Vas?-una fiesta en Seattle regresar ahí de nuevo...

-No lo se Jake estoy un poco cansada-mentí

-Anda vamos prometo traerte de regreso temprano- oh no empezaba a hacer aquella cara que odiaba trate de ignorarlo pero fue imposible

-¿Síí?-pregunto… se veía tan lindo, parecía un pequeño. Maldito Jacob por que me hacia esto a mí

-Esta bien pero no pongas esa cara ¿a qué hora es?-ya que más daba además no deseaba quedarme en casa preguntándome por…él.

-Mmm exactamente en 1hora- dijo mirando su reloj

-Por Dios Jake me pudiste haber avisado antes

-Lo siento de hecho te estoy esperando desde las 4:45 pero no llegabas hasta ahora-ok lo acepto quizá fue mi culpa

-Ok vamos entremos para que me puede dar un baño y vestirme-propuse mientras entrabamos a casa- Jake subiré a alistarme espérame no tardo

-Esta bien Bells pero, tendrás algo de comer me muero de hambre

-Tu ¿hambre? Que raro...tú siempre tienes hambre

-Vamos Bells no seas inhumana llevo mas de una hora esperando por ti además estoy en etapa de crecimiento

-Jaja si claro como digas, sírvete ve que encuentras no tardo-antes de subir lo vi adentrarse a la cocina, no me explicaba como alguien de su edad comía tanto pero en fin.

Al llegar a mi cuarto me quite la chamarra en verdad era hermosa y al parecer también muy cara, así que para que no se maltratara la colgaría quizá me la llevaría a la dichosa fiesta afuera hacia demasiado frio y esta era muy confortable.

Tome mis cosas de baño y me dirigí a el. No podía haber encontrado una mejor manera de despejar mi mente, me recordé que no podía tardar mucho ya que Jake me esperaba abajo muy en contra de mi voluntad salí y corrí a mi recamara a vestirme.

¿Qué me pondría? o gran dilema no estaba acostumbrada a ir a fiestas.

A ver Bella piensa, mire mi guardarropa algo decente debería tener…¡BINGO! Esto es perfecto unos pantalones estilo rasgado, una blusa negra y unos tacos no muy altos, me termine de vestir y mi cabello solo lo cepille y lo deje suelto, me maquille un poco unos cuantos accesorios y Listo.

Tóme la chamarra y baje para encontrarme con Jake, pero no estaba en la sala ¿donde se había metido?

-Wow Bella te ves muy, muy bien-dijo con un sándwich en la mano mientras salia de la cocina

-Gracias, listo nos podemos ir ¿traes tu auto verdad?

-Claro como creías que nos iríamos ¿caminando?

-Jaja que gracioso, ya vámonos-salimos de casa su auto se encontraba a la vuelta subimos a el y arranco, no platicamos de nada solo que quizá podría encontrarme a alguno de mis amigos ya que la entrada era libre.

Jake tenia puesta una estación de música pop y entonces empezó a sonar "3" de Britney Spears, lo gracioso es que él se sabia la letra. Sin poder evitarlo tuve que reir pero el nisiquiera se dio cuenta, estaba demasiado ocupado cantando y moviendose- lo que podia mover- al ritmo de la musica.

Llegamos en menos tiempo del que pensé y ya había muchos chicos esperando a entrar, pensé que nos formaríamos como ellos pero mía amigo me tomo de la mano y me arrastro a la entrada saludo al chico que ahí se encontraba y entramos, pude escuchar claramente los reclamos de los demás.

Cuando entramos pude ver a varios compañeros, se encontraban Jessica, Ángela, Lauren, Tayler, Erick, Mike, y otros más al voltear a buscar a Jacob este había desaparecido de mí lado, ahora se encontraba al lado de su novia quien me veía con una cara de pocos amigos decidí que seria mejor acercarme a la barra y pedir algo de beber- ¿Por qué acepte venir? Ahh es verdad esa maldita mirada-

-Una piña colada por favor

-En seguida- dijo la chica dándome una sonrisa. La música era buena para bailar lastima que fuera tan penosa y torpe, me gire a la pista y dos parejas de las que bailaban resaltaban no solo por que las chicas eran hermosas y los chicos atractivos sino por la manera en la que se movían sensuales pero sin llegas a lo vulgar como otras chicas

-Aquí tienes querida

-Gracias

-¿Lo conoces?-pregunto solo que no sabia a quien se refería hasta que lo señalo ¡OH POR DIOS! era él y venia hacia nosotras

-Hola Bella-saludo con una voz hermosa y que me parecia tan sensual- Mmm me podrías servir un Pasión-hasta pidiendo solo un trago era sensual

-Claro-dijo la chica pero antes de marcharse me dio una sonrisa cómplice

-Te queda bien

-Disculpa ¿de qué hablas?-_pon atención__ Isabella _

-La chamarra, se te ve bien

-Ahh gracias-_que gracias por dios no se te ocurrió algo mejor, deja de babear_

-Aquí tienes- dijo la chica mientras depositaba la bebida en la barra

-Gracias-respondió sonriéndole

-ENo te la pude regresar porque cuando voltee ya no estabas ¿paso algo?

-Sí una emergencia, pero no te hagas problema se te ve mejor a ti solo que te queda un poco grande jaja

-Si me lo han dicho

-Y ¿vienes sola?

-Mmm no y ¿tú?-pero antes de que respondiera

-¡Eddi!-una chica morena y pequeña brinco tomándolo por el cuello- esta fiesta esta genial ves y tu que te la querías perder- en ese momento se volteo hacia mi realmente era hermosa, quizá era su novia- Hola soy Alice Cullen la hermana de Edward y ¿tú eres?

-Bella- _ahh solo es su hermana, vez no tienes de que preocuparte _

-Eddi bailemos

-Pero Alli ¿por qué no bailas con Jazz?

-Salió a contestar una llamada, así que vamos- y lo arrastro hacia la pista, realmente bailaba muy bien

-Así que conoces al hijo prodigo de los Cullen-era Jessica, no era una pregunta sino una afirmación

-¿Los Cullen?-estaba confundida

-Sí ellos son los famosos Cullen,los que se sientan en una de las mesas del final del comedor. Uno de ellos el que baila con la morena había desaparecido bueno estaba de viaje o algo así

-Oh ya veo- respondi vagamente, en ese momento Mike llego y la llevo a la pista.

¿Quién era realmente Edward Cullen? no se suponía que vivía lejos, tenia que saber más de él costara lo que costara…

Era tan extraño pero cada que lo veía me veía siendo distraida por su belleza y su forma de comportarse.

* * *

capitulo pequeño!

ya sabes si desean pueden comentar

besos Lex


	6. Aún más extraño

_**Capitulo 6**_

Estaba decidida a saber más de el, solo que no sabia como comenzar- lo se patético- pero digo lo acababa de decidir. En ese momento entraba quien suponía era Jazz el chico fue a sentarse a una de las mesas con vista a la pista era tan como decirlo guapo-bueno al parecer eso venia de familia todos eran hermosos-viéndolo bien no seria tan mala idea, ok ahora tenia un plan.

-Hola –le dije al chico rubio- ¿tu debes ser Jazz o estoy equivocada?-pregunte

-emm...Hola... - se veía un poco nervioso, como diantres alguien como el puede ser nervioso si lo tiene todo-si estas en lo correcto soy Jasper pero mis hermanos me dicen Jazz y ¿tu eres?

-Ah lo siento que descortés yo soy Isabella bueno Bella

-Mucho gusto señorita Isabella- ok esto era extraño hablaba muy no se exactamente como pero creo que esto también era de familia

-Solo dime Bella por favor

-Como gustes

-Y Jasper ¿puedo sentarme?-el solo hice una señal como invitándome a hacerlo, pasamos unos minutos en silencio-¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? Digo si no tienes inconveniente

-Claro Bella adelante la contestare lo mejor posible

-Bueno…pues…yo me preguntaba… mmm…-Reacciona Bella- ¿Tu eres un Cullen? Digo ¿también te apellidas así?

-No realmente mi apellido es Hale-respondió muy naturalmente- y ahora ¿yo te puedo hacer una pregunta a ti?-Jaja ok esto no lo esperaba

- Claro Jasper adelante-respondí riendo internamente

-¿Por qué tu interés por saber acerca de si mi apellido es el mismo que Edward?

-¿Qué el mismo que Edward?…no para nada era solo curiosidad además yo jamás lo mencione a él

-Si lo se es solo que como te vi hace un rato con el creí que tu interés iba mas enfocado a el no a mi-ok esto tampoco lo esperaba es que este chico leía mentes, me miraba como esperando a que confesara un crimen

-Esta bien lo acepto, tienes toda la razón pero por favor esto puede quedar entre nosotros no le digas nada a él

-Claro, digo hare lo posible porque aunque suene extraño pareciera que Edward leyera mis pensamientos-después de haberme dicho esto solo miro la pista me imagino que viendo a sus hermanos

Ellos bailaban una canción tranquila pero de un momento a otro este genero cambia a algo mas movido –y ruidoso- pero los Cullen ni se inmutaban no importaba el genero ellos lo seguían pero mi admiración se vio interrumpida cuando Jasper volvió a hablar

-¡Ey Bella!-dijo un poco más alto ya que la música apenas nos permitía hablar-A ti te gusta Edward-ok eso no fue una pregunta ¿o lo fue?- No, no te lo estoy preguntando me doy cuenta por como lo miras y eso, créeme estoy seguro que el también se da la cuenta

-¿Yo? No para nada el es muy lindo pero para nada, digo apenas nos conocemos ¿Por qué lo dices? – el no respondió solo me miraba-Esta bien, si quiza me guste un poquito

-Jajaja lo sabia- y así siguió mirando la pista- Bella solo te voy a decir algo esperando que no te molestes-esto era bastante sospechoso-No te enamores de Edward, yo se lo que te digo-esto si me dejo sin palabras solo me le quede mirando como una idiota-quiero que entiendas que no es una amenaza ni una advertencia tómalo solo como un consejo de tu nuevo amigo Jasper - yo solo me limite a asentir que mas podía hacer si no podía hablar.

En ese momento Edward y sus otros 3 hermanos se nos acercaron

-Jazz veo que ya conociste a Bella- dijo Alice

-Si amor de hecho hemos estado platicando mientras ustedes bailaban, por cierto Esme nos espera en casa para salir a cenar. ¿Vamos?

-Si claro pero antes debemos hacer presentaciones mira Bella ellos son nuestros otros dos hermanos él es Emmet Cullen y ella es Rosalie Hale la hermana de Jazzy

-Mucho gusto chicos, creo que los he visto en el colegio

-Sí claro, y nosotros a ti es imposible no verte chica-dijo Emmet

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Jaja ¿Por qué? Pues porque siempre te andas cayendo y tropezando por la escuela-Edward le dio un codazo-¡Auch! Yo solo digo la verdad además eres nueva ¿no? llegaste hace poco

-Si es verdad y no te preocupes no has dicho más que la verdad-la chica rubia ni siquiera me miraba

-Nos podemos ir quiero llegar a casa-me pareció mas como una orden que como una petición

-Claro vamos chicos un gusto Bella espero volver a verte y toma en cuenta mi consejo

-Igualmente Jasper, adiós chicos-dije agitando mi mano. No me percate de que Edward no iba con ellos hasta que hablo

-¿De qué consejo hablaba Jasper? Si se puede saber claro-dijo aun observando la puerta por la que sus hermanos salieron, como si con solo observar obtuviera una respuesta

-Oh! Me asustaste ¿tu no vas con ellos?

-No. Puedes contestar mi pregunta-dijo volteándose a mirarme

-Claro, no es ningún consejo es solo que mientras ustedes bailaban el me explicaba como podía dar vueltas sin caerme- ok patetico es poco para lo que dije pero no se me ocurrio nada más

-Mmm …ok-dijo muy poco convencido, bien mi madre decía que era una muy mala mentirosa. Dios me debe amar por que en ese momento llego Jacob

-Bells-dijo alargando la s- por que no estas-hipo-bailando

-Dios Jake estas borracho

-No Bell-hipo-ss es solo que me tome unas cervezas de más. Pero dime ¿quién es tu amigo?

-Ahh si, él es Edward Cullen

-Ohh... Edward. El Edward del piano… así que no eran alucinaciones tuyas-dijo volteando a verme-te debo una disculpa amix-a este chico lo iba a matar Billy en cuanto lo viera

-Ya no importa Jake

-Bueno pues mucho gusto hombre, según Bella eres bueno tocando el piano espero algún día poder escucharte

-Claro un gusto ¿Jake?

-Jacob soy Jacob solo que Bella me dice así. Entre nosotros odio que me diga así-dijo acercándose a su oído pero hablo lo suficientemente alto como para que yo lo oyera

-Te estoy escuchando perro tonto

-Y así me dice cuando se enoja-hipo- resultado de unas cuantas leyendas que le conté

-¿Leyendas?-pregunto Edward interesado

-Sí solo tonterías, donde se dice que los Quileuts descendemos de lobos

-Oh ya veo, no sabia que Bella creyera en mitos

-No lo creo es solo que cuando esta en sus 5 SENTIDOS se molesta demasiado-Jacob no tuvo tiempo de decir nada más ya que en ese momento comenzó su canción favorita

-Amo esa canción –si adivinaron "3" de Britney Spears-ven Bella vamos a bailar-dijo jalándome pero Edward lo detuvo antes de que llegáramos a la pista

-No lo creo Jacob -dijo mi salvador, lo se soy una dramática-Ella me prometió un baile a mi así que lo mejor será que yo baile con ella, claro si me lo permites-¿qué? Olviden lo de salvador

-Claro con gus…-Oh por Dios antes de que pudiera terminar de decirlo Jake vomito a Edward encima guacala- Uy lo siento creo que si se me paso la mano con la botella. Enserio perdón Eddie yo te limpio-y comenzó a pasar la mano por la chaqueta de Edward que Vergüenza.

-Jake déjalo así, porque no mejor te vas a buscar a tu novia y la llevas a casa. Anda ve

-Ok, si la buscare nos vemos disculpa Ed-y se fue tambaleándose

-Aja.- respondió Edward tratando de quitar…eso de su ropa

-Ey Bells pero no te puedo dejar aquí te tengo que llevar a casa-era Jacob de nuevo

-No te preocupes yo la llevo ¿si no tienes inconveniente?-pregunto Edward mirándome

-Para nada, gracias deberia decir

-Ok entonces nos vemos luego Bell- se despidió y se fue

-Lo siento Edward no se que le pasa a ese chico nunca se comporta así-me disculpe pasando una servilleta por su ropa

-No te preocupes me la quito y asunto resuelto-Un Dios eso era Edward. Debajo de esa chaqueta llevaba solo una camisa blanca que se amoldaba a su cuerpo marcando su bien formado torso-¿Ves?-yo solo asentí como tarada- Y Bella ¿quieres seguir bailar un rato o deseas ir a casa?

-Creo que será mejor que valla a casa no quiero que mi padre piense que Jake me ha perdido. A menos que tú te quieras quedar

-No por mi no hay problema vamos

-Sí. Claro- salimos al estacionamiento yo buscaba su impactante auto pero no lo veía por ningún lado. Edward siguió caminando y yo lo seguí cuando paro yo seguía buscando un auto pero valla sorpresa me lleve.

-¿Lista?- me pregunto

-¿No pensaras que me subiré a eso o sí?

-Oh vamos Bella ¿no me digas que tienes miedo o sí?

-Yo...yo no para nada

-¿entonces vamos o si quieres podemos regresar y así Jake te puede llevar a casa?

-No, no vamos, es solo que no creo que a mi papá le agrade la idea de verme llegar sobre esto, sabes el es policía y a veces es muy minucioso con la seguridad, en especial con la mía, ya sabes la torpeza.

-Es por esa razón por la que tu usaras esto-dijo mostrándome un casco.

Ok no tenía ninguna otra opción así que lo tome y me lo coloque, jamás me había subido a una moto y de cierto modo siempre fue mi sueño el hacerlo, ya saben a causa de ver tantas películas. Pero me preocupaba lo que Charlie pensara al verme.

Pero entonces una poderosa sensación de éxtasis recorrió mi cuerpo y en mi cabeza solo había una voz que decía:

_**Es mejor pedir perdón, que permiso**_

* * *

SIENTO LA TARDANZA SIN INTERNET UNA SEMANA NO ES LINDO JAJAJA...ESPERO LES GUSTE ESTE SE LO DEDIQUE A MI HERMANITA ANGELITO CUANDO LO ESCRIBI JOJOJO

GRACIAS POR LEERME

BESOS LEX


	7. Sensaciones

_**Capitulo 7 **_

_Podía__ sentir su cuerpo junto al mío, su torso era firme y duro a causa de lo bien formado que estaba -¿haría mucho ejercicio? No pudo evitar pensar-, pero también podía sentir su temperatura era más baja que la normal y ni siquiera me había percatado de eso antes pero al mismo tiempo me reprendí al recordar lo que había pasado en la fiesta y que no llevaba chamarra y además el clima era helado –nada raro aquí, quizá estaba acostumbrado._

_Su cara me dejaba hipnotizada y tenerla tan cerca provocaba una reacción algo más extravagante, su cara tenia tan bellas facciones que las podría comparar con un diamante o un marfil en el que el mejor joyero trabajo y su piel se veía tan suave y blanca como la nieve y a pesar de que la odiaba – por ser fría y __húmeda- en el me gustaba _

_Sus ojos eran hermosos – o por lo menos el que podía ver ya que estaba de perfil-, __sus labios me parecían exquisitos. Si estaba en el cielo o en un paraíso al lado del Dios que lo habitaba..._

Entonces un movimiento brusco me hizo dejar de verlo por un momento sacándome también de mi sueño terrenal.

-Lo siento Bella ese idiota se me metió y casi me saca del camino- se disculpo Edward sin girarse a verme. Pero no podía responder no a causa del movimiento ni mucho menos sino por el simple hecho de recordar todo aquella situación que paso por mi mente, en mi cabeza solo una voz me reclamaba _"Isabella en que diablos piensas, ni siquiera lo conoces, bien"_

Pero no podía evitarlo el era demasiado guapo para su propio bien, además por momentos me acercaba demasiado a el y su aroma me inundaba, olía tan bien.

-Edward ¿tienes frío?-pregunte aún curiosa por su temperatura, pero en poco me arrepentí ya que se giro un poco dejando de ver el camino para poder contestarme

-No, no tengo frío

-Ve el camino-reclame un poco asustada de que no pusiera atención

Al instante este se giro con una sonrisa en el rostro, la que me pareció hermosa –_Basta Isabella _me reprendí.

Pero ya no pude pensar en nada más este hombre se había metido en mi cabeza y no podía pensar en algo en lo que el no estuviera involucrado. A los pocos minutos ya estábamos frente a mi casa, las luces de la entrada seguían apagadas quizá papá no vendría hoy hasta muy entrada la madrugada.

Deshice mis manos del cuerpo de Edward para que pudiera bajar de la moto y después me ayudo a hacerlo yo.

-Gracias por traerme Edward, creo que ya te debo dos

-¿Cómo?-pregunto extrañado mientras en su frente se formaban dos arrugas por la confusión

-Jaja, dos favores por lo que haz hecho por mi

-No me debes nada Bella para mi fue un gusto poder ayudarte más después de haber desaparecido como lo hice dos veces, así que te parece si ¿quedamos a mano?

-Me parece bien, pero de todas formas muchas gracias no se que habria sido de mi sin ti . Dos veces salvada por Edward el pianista

-¿Pianista? Jaja Bella tu si que exageras- me dijo con una risa que no supe decifrar era por que le causo gracia mi comentario o era de nervios

-Como sea gracias

-No tienes nada que agradecer y no lo vuelvas a decir o tendras que recompensarme

-Ese era el plan desde el principio, pero ya que dijiste que estabamos a mano perdiste tu oportunidad de probar uno de los mejores postres de tu vida

-Jaja...diablos, creo que tendre que volver a salvarte para poder hacerlo

-Exacto- concedi

-Ok ya será en otra ocasion, ahora creo que es mejor que entres a casa ya es muy tarde y una señorita no debe andar tan tarde fuera de casa y mucho menos con un muchacho en motocicleta

-Si es lo mejor imagina que diran los vecinos- dije con sarcasmo

-Buenas noches Bella-deseo el mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a mi por un momento mi nariz se inundo de su aroma tan dulce, pense que me besaria pero a unos pocos sentimentros se desvio y me beso la mejilla – que descanses

no pude responder au estaba totalmente en shock y así permaneci hasta que escuche el motor de la moto cuando se encendia

-Entra a casa pequeña- me mando Edward que ya se encontraba sobre la moto y preparado para arrancar – parecia la escena de aquellas peliculas donde el chico buena esta enamorada del chico malo y él por primera ves la voltea a ver ... Dios- Bella...-me llamo

-Sí, hasta luego Edward-sin querer qudarme atras me aceque a el y bese su mejilla y sin esperar respuesta o una señal de él me gire y corri hacia la puerta la abri y entre cerrandola tras demi y recargandome sobre ella.

Jamás fui una chica que le gustara andar de fiesta y mucho menos de aquellas chicas enamoradizas pero ahora entendia a aquellas chicas y su razones para enamorarse del chico malo, se sentia tan bien era un extasis que te recorria el cuerpo, mi corazon latia a mil si no fuera porque el causante de eso era el chico de afuera pensaria me estaba dando un ataque al corazón.

Pocos minutos despues tan solo escuche como arracaba la motocicleta y como se iba alejando hasta ser imperceptible. Subi a prisa las escaleras y me deje caer en la cama tocando con mi mano la mejilla que Edward habia besado y sintiendo aun esa sensación que habia dejado.

**Pov. Edward **

Aun me preguntaba como una simple humana causaba esto en mi, parecia un adolescente de 17 años -digo era un vampiro de mas de 100 años- aumente la velocidad deseaba dejar esos pensamientos de lado y además debia llegar a casa temprano me habia perdido la reunión y eso significaba un regaño proveniente de Esme, mi madre.

Apenas entraba por el sendero cuando ya me estaba reprendiendo:

-_Edward Antony Cullen más te vale tener una buena escusa para haberte perdido la reunión familiar-_sus palabras hicieron que en mi boca se dibujara una sonrisa –_ y borra esa sonrisa de tu boca jovencito_ – esto me sorprendio se supone que el que lee mentes soy yo y la que ve el futuro es Alice-_soy tu madre Edward lo olvidas_.

Pocos segundos después me encontraba fuera de casa y Esme me esperaba en la puerta no podia escuchar los pensamientos de nadie...no esperen

-_Eddie esta en problemas_- se mofaba Emmett, idiota pense

-Buenas noches Esme

-Buenas noches Edward, ¿que era tan importante como para no asistir a la reunión?, que si no recuerdas era por ti para planear lo que diriamos

-Ummm...bueno...pues...-tartamudee, no sabia si decirle

-_Fue por una chica mami-_contesto mi adorado hermano oso por mí, y usaba ese tono de burla

-¿Es verdad?-pregunto Esme y yo solo asenti- Ay que emosión y dime ¿quien es ella? Cuentame, quiero saberlo todo- me pidio mientras me arrastraba dentro de casa y me giaba a la sala en donde todos y repito TODOS ya estaban esperandome.

Esto anunciaba que esta seria una muy larga noche.

* * *

Uy me encanto este capitulo espero que igual a ustedes jajaja ahora si no se cuando vuelva a traducir ni esta ni Mi Razón de Vivir jajaja lo hare lo mas rapido

Un Beso Lex


End file.
